Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 5th full-length animated feature film, Bambi, and the main antagonist of Bambi II. He is another close enemy of Bambi's, alongside Man. Young Ronno is voiced by Anthony Ghannam. Biography ''Bambi'' In the first film and book, Ronno appears and tries to get Faline (who he wishes to be his mate) to leave with him against her will, causing Bambi to battle him. Ronno is superior at first but Bambi (despite being the youngest buck) eventually overpowers him and knocks him off a cliff into water below. Ronno is not seen again after this, leaving it unknown if he survived the wild fire along with some of the other forest animals. ''Bambi II'' Ronno appears in Bambi II, revealing that Bambi and Faline have actually known him since they were fawns. He has a much larger role this time around and is often seen trying to antagonize and put down Bambi whilst trying to impress Faline. Near the end, however, when some of man's dogs are out and about, Ronno runs away from danger, revealing how much of a coward he really is. At the film's climax, when he tries to walk in and pick on a now-teenage Bambi, saying that one of these days they will meet again (hinting the fight Ronno and Bambi would do in the first film). But Ronno slips and gets bitten on the nose by a turtle and runs away in fear, crying for his mother. In response, Flower tells the others that he told them turtles were scary. Two scenes in this film resemble incidents that happened in the first film: Ronno tries to get Faline to leave with him by force when she wants to stay with Bambi and the second incident was he and Bambi fight similar to how they would years later as young adults. Personality Ronno is shown to be an overconfident, egotistical, and arrogant jerk, who is usually seen bullying Bambi, and trying to steal Faline from him like Bluto trying to steal Olive Oyl from Popeye or Victor Quartermaine trying to steal Lady Tottington from Wallace. He is also very stupid and treacherous to his mother by berating her for bothering when he's trying to make new friends, but runs to her when in danger (e.g. Man's dogs and being bitten on the nose by a turtle). Ronno also had irredeemable qualities at all. Appearance Ronno has dark brown fur, black tipped ears with a hole in his right ear. As a fawn, he has budding antlers and green eyes whilst as a young adult, he has brown eyes and three points on his antlers. Judging by his appearance, Ronno is at least a few months older than Bambi since as fawns, he has budding antlers and no spots on his fur whilst Bambi had no antlers and still had spots (until the end of Bambi II). As a young adult, Ronno has three points on his antlers whilst Bambi has two. Similar Villains *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Scar (The Lion King) *Gaston Legume (The Beauty and the Beast) *Bluto (Popeye) *Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Arrow (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Flintheart Glomgold (Donald Duck) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Steele (Balto) Gallery Imagertt.jpg|Ronno fibbing about how he "defeated" Man. Imagebiirims.jpg|Ronno intimidating Man's stick. Imagerbf.jpg Imagerwhm.jpg|Ronno with his mother. Imagerif.jpg|Ronno trying impress Faline. Imagerbr.jpg|Ronno's reaction to Bambi's "roar". ImagerfbII.jpg|Young Ronno trying to get Faline to leave with him. Imagertb.jpg|Ronno teasing Bambi. Imagergbbt.jpg|Young Ronno gets bitten by a turtle. Imagear1.jpg|Ronno preparing to chase Bambi and Thumper in anger. Imagesmugronno.jpg|Ronno's evil grin. imagebrr.jpg|Ronno and Bambi racing with the other Bucks Imagerob.jpg|Ronno being overtook by Bambi. Imagear.jpg Imageyrbc.jpg imagerbiif.jpg|Young Bambi and Ronno fighting Imagerv.jpg|Ronno swears vengeance on Bambi. Imagerd2.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi II Imagearb1.jpg|Ronno's Evil Glare imagerb1fo.jpg|Ronno and Bambi meeting again as young adults Imagersbf.jpg|Ronno keeping Bambi away from Faline. imagerf1.jpg|Ronno trying to make Faline go with him imagerbf2.jpg|Bambi and Ronno fighting. Imagerd1.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi. DSC02802.JPG|Ronno as he appears in the book Bambi Grows Up. Ronno promo.jpg Trivia *Ronno is similar to Arrow as both are deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Ronno with Bambi and Arrow with Rudolph). They are also in love with the main female character (Ronno with Faline and Arrow with Zoey) and want them to be with them instead of the main character but both fail (Ronno lost to Bambi in a fight over Faline, whilst Zoey breaks up with Arrow after he cheats in The Reindeer Games and because of his attitude towards Rudolph). The only difference between them is that Arrow now seems to be on good terms with Rudolph whilst it appears that Ronno has not changed things with Bambi. *Ronno is also similar to Shere Khan as both are the main antagonist of their second film and the arch-enemy of the main protagonist (Ronno, Bambi; Shere Khan, Mowgli) and both of their defeats results in falling. However, Ronno survives the fall and walks away while Khan survives the fall and is trapped in a giant statue in the shape of a tiger's head. Their first defeat, both villains get things on them, and run off (for Ronno, bitten on the nose by a tortoise, for Shere Khan, was scared away by bees when a hive falls into the head). Also, when they were young, they were more arrogant and extreme bullies before they reformed to be evil. The only difference between them is that Ronno was a villain, whilst Shere Khan wasn't a villain. *Ronno also shares similarities to Scar, both are only deepest color in lion/deer group, same senses that fighting their enemies (for Ronno, Bambi, for Scar, Simba), then falls a great distance. However, Ronno survives the fall and walks away while Scar is killed by hyenas. Also, both have a strong heart of jealousy; Ronno is jealous that his rival Bambi falls in love with Faline and she returns his feelings and that Bambi's father is the great prince; however, Scar is jealous that his nephew Simba can be king of pride rock but he can't. They both like fame. Both want to marry the deurtagonist/protagonist's love interest (Faline for Ronno; Nala for Scar). However, Scar only wanted to marry Nala in a deleted scene. *In the first Bambi film, he did not speak. His role was taken seriously (unlike in Bambi 2) and despite being the secondary antagonist, his role in the film was very short as he was only seen in the fight scene. However, in both films, Ronno was still less dangerous than Man. *The deer demonstrated in the second Bambi film is sometimes rumored to be Ronno. However, this is never the case as the adult Ronno does not have green eyes. *In Bambi, Ronno has tree points on his antlers and light brown eyes, but in House of Mouse, he has two points on his antlers and dark brown eyes. *Ronno did not appear in Mickey's House of Villains, It is likely possible he did take part with the other Disney Villains taking other the House of Mouse. *Ronno is one of the few unpopular Disney Villains. External links *Ronno - Love Rival Wiki. Category:Rivals Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Love rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Lover Stealers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Mischievous Category:Egotist Category:Fighter